My Teacher is a Hentai
by Emi-Koishii
Summary: Usagi is assigned a very personal assignment by her questionable teacher, and it involves asking a man some very personal questions. What will happen when the only man who will go for it is none other than Chiba Mamoru?


"MAMA! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Sixteen year old Usagi Tsukino squealed as she dashed into the bathroom with her school uniform, ripping at her pajama top furiously. She shimmied out of it, revealing a simple white bra that was not pushup but shower her C-cups - at sixteen that was very impressive - and yanked on the white blouse, fastening the brooch that transformed her into the Champion of Justice, then her blue pleated skirt over her white lacy G-string. Yanking the socks on, she dashed downstairs and hurriedly caught a few slices of toast. "Arigatou!" she called breathlessly, earning only a nod and a chuckle from Ikuko.

'One foot in front of the other, Usagi, and do not trip!' she thought to herself as she sprinted through the streets of Juuban. The straps of her bag dug into her shoulder, and she couldn't help but swear under her breath at all of the homework she had last night.

Finally getting to the intersection of the street a few blocks from her house, very close to the school, she gasped for air as she ran faster than ever. Her eyes concentrating on her feet, she didn't notice the black-haired young adult rounding the corner. SMACK! The collision made a fearful noise as Usagi flew back onto her bottom, cursing loudly.

"Language, Odango Atama," the graduate of Juuban University scolded the younger girl with a superior smirk, which just made Usagi even angrier. "Out of my way, Mamo-ch...Mamoru-Baka!" she screamed in haste, not even noticing her slip of the tongue. Without realizing it, she had almost called him Mamo-chan, something she only spoke to herself when no one else was around. She rather liked the way it sounded, but somehow she figured Mamoru would feel differently about the affectionate nickname.

As she dashed off to school, Mamoru chuckled to himself. "Same old Odango Atama...my Usako," he said to himself as he turned for his last look over the shoulder at her. He no longer saw the childish blonde, so he blinked and rubbed his eyes. The only person on the street besides himself and Motoki was an attractive young woman with long, smooth legs, a well-curved body, and blonde pigtails...pigtails? That delectable piece of womanly charm could not be the odango atama...could it? Mamoru shook his head with confusion and turned again, walking into the arcade for his traditional black coffee.

Sitting in class, Usagi's ears perked up as the teacher mentioned an assignment for spring break. She, along with many others in the class, groaned loudly as the teacher held up his hand. "Seeing as our science unit this year is on the human body, you will interview a member of the opposite sex about the items on the question sheet that I am handing out now. The person you interview cannot be in this class or in your family. Good luck and have a wonderful Easter," the teacher finished with a sadistic smile. "You are excused."

Usagi sighed happily as the cool air of April hit her skin. Finally, school was let out for spring break! She grinned as she started off to a sidestop on her route: the mall. Their bathrooms were extremely clean and she wanted to change her clothes before going to see Mamoru...no, Motoki! Why did she just think Mamoru? Walking into the bathroom, she stripped herself of her school uniform and began to change.

A light blue camisole that was cut in the shape of a v-neck but wasn't as revealing covered her torso, along with a lacy, see-through shrug. From her hips to just above her knees sat a white skirt, flowing and feminine. Her shoes were sandals with light blue hearts near the straps, and the only makeup on her face was a tiny bit of lip gloss. Her brooch was fastened tightly on her bag, which held her school clothes and her books. And, of course, her crescent wand, but that was at the very bottom to avoid suspicion. To make sure she didn't change too much, she kept her hair in her traditional odango. She looked herself over in the mirror and nodded, for she thought herself to look very pretty.

As she slowly walked the familiar path to the arcade, she thought about her assignment. 'Who on earth am I going to interview? There's no way Motoki would answer those questions for me. The only other man I know is Mamoru...and there's not a chance!' she thought with despair, sighing. The paper of questions still in her hand, she walked into the arcade.

Mamoru's oceanic eyes shot up as a young woman of maybe seventeen or eighteen walked into the arcade. From her pedicured nails to her smooth, silky legs to her thighs to that swingy skirt to that revealing cami to those blond pigtails...oh, damn, he had done it again. This was Usako, not a girl that would ever date him. Sure, to most women in the area of Juuban he was the highest standard, but to Usako, he would remain a baka.

"Usagi, you look - " he began, then the title of the paper she was carrying caught his attention. "Hm, you're sixteen already? Have fun with the science paper, Usagi. It's a real pain," he said with a smirk, walking over to the bar by where Motoki was standing.

"Mamoru, you're sprung for that girl...why not offer to let her interview you?" Motoki asked with a wink, making Mamoru shake his head and blush deeply. "Me answering those questions? For Usako - I mean Usagi?" he stuttered, then shook his head again and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I am sprung, aren't I?" he asked his friend, who simply nodded as Usagi came to join them. He decided it best not to mention the nickname that Mamoru had spoken mistakeably.

"Konnichiwa, Motoki-san and Mamoru-san," she said with a sigh, slamming the paper down onto the counter. She folded her arms on the counter and laid her head down next to the paper. Motoki grinned and snatched it from her, earning him a squeal of 'baka!' from Usagi.

Motoki grinned as he scanned the list. They'd added on a few more, and much more personal, questions than when he was in school. Of course, Usagi had to interview a man while he had had to interview a woman, so they might be different question sheets. "Who you going to interview, Usagi-chan?" he asked with a teasing grin, looking down at the two odango near the table.

Usagi just wailed. "There's no way I can ask anyone these questions! They're personal, they're violating, they're wrong - oh, Motoki-san, what am I going to do?" she asked, real tears of distress at the corners of her eyes. Motoki looked over at Mamoru, who was turning to look at Usagi crying. A pang of hurt filled him as the tears rolled down her face, but he couldn't offer to do this...could he? Motoki gave him a slight push toward the sobbing girl, and Mamoru, for the first time in his life, was utterly clueless. Motoki motioned to the paper, and Mamoru knew what he had to do.

"Usa...Usagi-chan?" he whispered as he sat down next to her, a comforting arm around her shoulders. Usagi blinked and looked up into his eyes. Those gorgeous cerulean eyes..."Can I see that paper?" he asked softly. She simply nodded, as she was sure Motoki would tell him even if she refused, so why bother arguing?

**Basic Information**

**1. Man's name:  
****2. Man's age:  
3. Sexual orientation:  
****4. Height:  
****5. Weight:  
6. Body Type:  
****7. Relationship status:  
****8. Birthday:**

**Slightly Personal**

**9. Cologne (brand, scent):  
****10. Amount of muscle:  
****11. Race/Ethnicity:  
****12. How many alcoholic beverages do you consume per week?  
****13. Do you cook?**

**Personal  
****14. Turn ons?  
****15. Turn offs?  
****16. One thing that your ideal woman must have:  
****17. Would you date a woman older than you?  
****18. Younger than you?  
****19. Best place for a first date?  
****20. Favorite feature of a female?**

**Extremely Personal**

**21. What is your penis length? If you do not know, estimate.  
****22. How many times a week do you masturbate?  
****23. How old were you when you lost your virginity?  
****24. How many times a week do you view pornography?  
****25. What is your sexual fantasy?  
****26. When it comes to your partner's pubic hair, what do you prefer?  
****27. What breast size do you prefer in a partner?  
****28. Do you use contraception when having sex? If you are a virgin, would you?  
****29. Describe your current partner. If you are not in a relationship, describe the woman you are attracted to at the moment.  
****30. Anything else you feel that your interviewer needs to know about you?**

Mamoru let out a low whistle as he finished reading the survey. Poor Usagi, her teacher was a hentai! Since he knew that there was no other man in Usagi's life that she could turn to, he placed a hand on her back to comfort her. "Need someone to answer these for you?" he asked quietly in her ear.

Usagi looked up at him. "But I thought you hated me," she whispered dejectedly, looking back down at the table. Fresh tears swam in her eyes, but before they could fall, Mamoru wiped them away gently. "I could never hate you, Usak - Usagi-chan," he corrected himself. Luckily for him, Usagi was too grateful to notice his stuttering. "Oh, arigatou, Mamo-chan!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. Not used to affection of any sort, let alone from the young woman he was quite infatuated with (however much he liked to deny it to Motoki), he didn't know what to do, but placed his arms around her in a sweet hug.

"So when should we do this? Are you busy with classes today?" she asked, still grinning.

Mamoru shook his head and stood up, bringing her with him. Their hands were entwined somehow, but there was no way that Mamoru would break that contact. "Would you like to come to my apartment to do this? It isn't very private here," he whispered, glancing angrily towards Motoki, who grinned and chuckled. Usagi nodded, so Mamoru began walking towards the complex that he resided in.

Once inside the elevator, Usagi huddled into a corner, looking from side to side. Before Mamoru noticed this, he pushed the button for his floor and the doors closed. Usagi gasped and closed her eyes tightly as the elevator chugged into motion. Mamoru walked over to her and tipped her chin towards his. "What's wrong?" he asked gently, his free hand wrapping around her to stop her shaking.

"I - It's nothing, you'll think it's dumb," she muttered as she buried her face into his chest. Even though Mamoru knew that it was only because she was scared, she was still close to him and depending on him for comfort. And that was damn good enough for him. "I could never think you're dumb, Usako," he told her softly, blushing and turning away as he realized he had just spoken her pet name.

Her eyes flew open as she heard him, but he had turned away. "Usa - Usako?" she repeated with eyes wide, but he had turned away. "Mamo-chan?" she asked. That got his attention and he turned to face her, fear brightening the blue color of his eyes. "Thank you, Mamo-chan," she said, loving the sound of his name leaving her lips. Her nickname was an added bonus.

The elevator stopped and Usagi calmed down, then turned to walk out of the elevator. Mamoru followed, inserting the key into the lock on his door and opening it, allowing Usagi to enter first.

Her light azure eyes darted around the room as they widened with awe. Mamoru's apartment was positively elegant! For a young man in college, he sure did have some interior decorating knowledge. As he sat down onto the couch, he motioned for Usagi to sit next to him, which she did happily. She took out the paper again and blushed as she looked at the last section. She began asking him the questions.

**1. Man's name: Chiba Mamoru**

**2. Man's age: 20**

**3. Sexual orientation: Straight**

**4. Height: 6'2**

**5. Weight: 156 lbs.**

**6. Body type: Tall and muscular**

Usagi was surprised about his answer to number seven. His relationship status. He was actually single. 'How on earth could a man that handsome, smart, sweet, and amazing not have a girlfriend?' she thought to herself, jotting down the answers.

**7. Relationship status: Single**

**8. Birthday: August 3**

Mamoru braced himself for the questions that would soon follow, although he knew they were not as bad as the last section, they were still more than anyone else knew.

**9. Cologne (brand, scent): Made custom for him; smells musky, like citrus and sandalwood.**

**10. Amount of muscle: Very toned arms and abs; calves are well-toned as well.**

**11. Race/Ethnicity: White**

**12. How many alcoholic beverages do you consume each week?: Depends on the week. If something bad has happened, I'll have two drinks a week. If nothing bad, then none.**

**13. Do you cook?: Yes, quite well actually.**

Usagi stopped and blushed furiously. "I cannot possibly ask you these questions," she sighed, placing her chin in her hands. Mamoru felt bad for the younger girl, so he placed an arm around her shoulders. "Usako, there is nothing that you can't ask me," he told her softly. And her eyes looking into his was too much; he had to kiss her. 'Forgive me, Usako,' he thought sadly as his lips collided with hers in a sweet, passionate kiss.

Mamoru wrapped both arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he leaned back in the couch. Usagi followed eagerly, parting his lips with her own and teasing the tip of his tongue with hers. Her hand running through his hair, one hand rested on his cheek, the other entangled in his ebony locks. "Usako," he muttered against her lips, while she responded with a soft "Mamo-chan..."

Although the last thing he wanted was to end the kiss, he knew he had to pull away. "Oh, Mamoru," Usagi whispered softly. Mamoru smiled and blushed lightly, only causing her to giggle as she sat in his lap. He looked up into her eyes and felt nervousness wash over him. "Usagi, I've never said this to anyone, and you don't have to say it back, but ai..aish..aishiteru, Usako," he whispered.

Usagi grinned and kissed him again. She pulled away moments later with a giant grin on her face. "Oh, Mamo-chan, aishiteru!" she squealed happily. "Although if I don't do this stupid interview, I'm going to fail. Again," she said with a laugh as she picked up the paper.

**14. Turn ons?: Beauty, intelligence, a sense of humor, a quick wit, and class.**

**15. Turn offs?: Clinginess, airheads, deadbeats, dimwits, and girls who show off too much skin.**

**16. One thing that your ideal woman must have: The ability to put up with my arrogance**

**17. Would you date a woman older than you?: Probably not**

Grinning at the next question, Mamoru looked down at her hand clasped in his. "I hope I will be in the near future. Care to help me on that wish, Usako?" he asked hopefully, hoping she knew what he was trying to ask.

Usagi smiled and nodded. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Mamo-chan," she whispered in his ear, snuggling into his chest now that she knew that he was truly serious about her.

**7. Relationship status: ****Single**** Taken**

**18. Younger than you?: I already am.**

**19. Best place for a first date?: An elegant restaurant, then a walk along the beach afterwards**

**20. Favorite feature on a female?: Eyes, definitely**

Here Usagi stopped. "Kami-sama, what is this man, a hentai?" she spoke aloud, referring to her teacher. Mamoru quickly scanned the question list, blushing deeply. "If you want, I can fill this out. You don't have to ask me," he offered. Usagi nodded gratefully and thrust him the pen and paper.

**21. What is your penis length? If you do not know, estimate: 9 inches**

**22. How many times a week do you masturbate?: Usually only once or twice**

**23. How old were you when you lost your virginity?: I haven't. I'm waiting for that one special woman...**

**24. How many times a week do you view pornography? Never**

**25. What is your sexual fantasy?: I never thought about it that much...it really doesn't matter how or when it happens. The only thing that matters is who it's with.**

**26. When it comes to your partner's pubic hair, what do you prefer?: It doesn't matter; whatever she feels comfortable with.**

**27. What breast size do you prefer in a partner?: C-cups or smaller; D-cups are unnatural**

**28. Do you use contraception during sex? If you are a virgin, would you?: Yes, I would, until we are married and trying to have a child**

**29. Describe your partner: My girlfriend is the most beautiful girl anyone could ever see, anywhere. She is intelligent and has a wonderful sense of humor, but mostly, she learned to put up with the negative aspects of my personality. And that is why I fell in love with Tsukino Usagi.**

Mamoru handed the paper back to Usagi. Her eyes widened as she read the first question in the last section. Reading the rest, she squealed happily and hugged him tightly, her legs straddling him as her lips met his again. "Usako..." he moaned contentedly, feeling the heat in his body rush to one particular place. He swore into the kiss, and Usagi took this as a sign that she was doing something wrong, so she pulled away.

"What's wrong, Mamo-chan?" she asked, utterly clueless about what he was feeling. She had grown up with her mother and a younger brother. The only older men she knew were her father and Motoki, and she would be damned if she would ask either of them some of the questions she had.

Mamoru shook his head. "You kiss so damn well. I won't be able to control myself for much longer, Usako," he muttered, ashamed of his lack of self-control. He cursed himself in his head, while Usagi sat on top of him, looking confused. Feeling as though he should explain, he told her all about what was happening to him.

Usagi blinked right before giggling. "Oh, Mamo-chan. You're so silly. You know that I want this as much as you do," she murmured against his ear. Mamoru moaned as she nipped his ear gently, then spoke. "Usako, you have to be sure. Once you begin something like this, it'll be next to impossible for me to stop," he mumbled, looking up at her. "I'm sure," she responded with a smile.

Taking the hint, he kissed her again, tongue flitting over her bottom lip and gaining entrance. She tasted so sweet, like cotton candy and ice cream. Well, no wonder; she ate sweets every time she ate anything. His hands ran over the curves of her waist as hers began unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands across his muscular chest as he worked on relieving her of her lacy shrug and cami. Revealing only a white lacy bra, he smiled and cupped both of her breasts in his hands as she fumbled with his belt buckle.

Not wanting to break the kiss, he pulled the belt out of the loops with one hand, the other tugging on the hem of her skirt. It slid off easily and they both kicked off their shoes. Mamoru picked her up into his arms bridal-style, not once breaking the kiss. He carried her with ease into his bedroom and shut the door, locking it in case Motoki decided to pay a visit. Nothing would interrupt this moment. His lights were on and dim. He laid down on the bed, her on top of him as she pulled his pants off. He grinned into the kiss and unhooked her bra with a bit of difficulty, then tossed it aside.

Finally exposing those soft globes of flesh to Mamoru's waiting hands, the bra laid on the floor, forgotten completely. Soon joining it were Usagi's G-string and Mamoru's boxers.

Mamoru cupped her bare breasts in his hands, stroking them softly. He leaned his face down to one, tongue tweaking the tip of the nipple. Usagi gasped quietly and Mamoru grinned, satisfied with himself since this was his first experience with a woman. Sucking her breast gently, one hand cupped the other while his free hand trailed down her stomach. Feeling nothing but smooth skin, his fingers soon became wet as they continued traveling downward.

He circled her centre with his fingers, earning a soft moan from Usagi. "Ma...mo...cha...an," she moaned, instinctively pressing her body against his fingers as he slipped one inside of her. He then inserted a second since her body was providing all of the lubricant they needed and scissored them, expanding her opening for the much larger intrusion that would come later. Brushing his ring and small fingers against the small button right above her opening, she gasped with pleasure as she arched her back happily.

"Kami-sama, Mamo-chan, I can't take it much longer," she gasped. He took the hint and quickly darted his hand towards the end table near his silk-sheeted bed. Whipping out a small packet, he proved his answer to the survey true as he protected both himself and her from teenage pregnancy, or, Kami-sama forbid, something worse.

Mamoru looked into her eyes as he positioned himself at her opening. "Usako, are you sure? Once I do this, I can't take it back," he whispered gently. Usagi just nodded, gripping at the sheets for the pain she was sure was about to come. Mamoru took this as his cue, so he gently slid himself into her. She inhaled sharply and whined at the pain of her insides stretching, and a single tear leaked out of her eye. "I'm so sorry, Usako!" he exclaimed quietly, kissing her gently. As he pulled away, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine in a moment, I promise," he whispered, kissing the tear away. He slid himself out, again forcing himself to keep at a slow pace until she told him to speed up.

Moments later, pain was replaced with unbelievable pleasure as Usagi's hands left the silky sheets and tightened around his waist. "I'm fine now, Mamo-chan," she told him, letting him take it the speed that she knew he needed.

He nodded and pumped himself in and out slightly faster, then at a medium speed until she spoke his name loudly. He wouldn't have classified it as a scream, but it sure sounded like it right in his ear. He sped up to a faster pace that was comfortable for him, and the contracting muscles around his manhood told him it was comfortable for her as well.

Usagi felt those waves of pleasure crashing down on her, and hard. Soon enough, she knew that it wouldn't be long until she was pushed over the edge. Feeling that it would come in seconds, she screamed his name as she came, her muscles forcing him to moan her name as he came in unison with her. "Usako," he whispered happily as he slid out of her gently, laying with her in his bed and pulling the cool silk sheets over the happy couple.

One arm around her waist, Mamoru nuzzled the closest odango as she curled up and snuggled into his bare chest, which was rapidly rising and falling as he attempted to catch his breath. "Mamo-chan?" she whispered as she looked up into his half-closed eyes.

"Yes, Usako?"

"I guess this assignment was a good thing after all."

**The End**


End file.
